


Busy

by amneria



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amneria/pseuds/amneria
Summary: (A/N: I wrote half of this drunk. I think it came out good still. But yea, don’t write drunk. Though I’m still drunk and getting drunker. Also why can’t I write anything short?? Fuck man.)





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I wrote half of this drunk. I think it came out good still. But yea, don’t write drunk. Though I’m still drunk and getting drunker. Also why can’t I write anything short?? Fuck man.)

This week has been pretty shit. First it was the busy schedule at Cow Chop, then it was your cat getting sick, and now you just found out your rent is going up. You already had to dip into your savings when little Noodles had to go to the vet and you definitely knew that you couldn’t continue to do that for your rent. You always had your parents when worst comes to worst, but you didn’t want to rely on them. They were already against you moving to Los Angeles, now that you were running out of money they would have an excuse to get you to move back. A side job could be possible, but you were so busy with Cow Chop, even some weekends were booked because of work. There was only thing you could do to keep working at Cow Chop and not move back home: ask for a raise.

You’ve almost never have had to make huge decisions, other than moving to LA and adopting Noodles. Other than that, you’ve never had huge discussions that could change your entire life. Asking for a raise might not be the biggest conversation, but for you, it’s a goddamn milestone. You were never talkative or out going in school, you had your small group of friends and kept it that way. You tried keeping you hand raising to a minimum and shrunk into your chair when the teacher was picking students. How in the world are you going to scrounge up enough confidence to ask Brett for a raise? The company barely has any money too after ad apocalypse, so what’s the point in asking? Brett will probably laugh at you, right? How dumb is it to think about asking for a raise when Cow Chop doesn’t have enough money to cover it’s employees now? You don’t want to look dumb in front of Brett.

You arrive at work early, trying to demonstrate how responsible and hard working you are. Brett is already in his office when you walk in the door, looking annoyed and a bit upset. You decide to talk to him later, giving you more time to psych yourself up. Sitting down at your desk, you bring up the video you’ve been editing since the day before. It’s a simple gameplay video with Aleks, James, and Brett. Of course you had to be editing a video with Brett, you’re dumb crush.

Brett. That fucking beautiful son of a bitch. Not only does he have beautiful muscles that you want to squeeze the life out of you but he is one of the nicest people you’ve ever met. Yes, he can be scary at times, or a lot of times, but that’s because one of the guys do something stupid. He’s always treated you well, sometimes making fun of you, but it’s cute. When he comes back from the gym after lunch you can’t do anything but stare at his skin tight shirt and sweaty muscles. He might’ve caught you looking once or twice, seeing your face turn bright red, but he’s never brought it up. Thank god.

A couple hours have past since you last saw Brett. By now, you’ve finished your video and assume Brett was probably off the phone. You walk over to his office and knock on the window as you slowly open the door. Of course he’s still on the phone. After all you’ve done to gain enough courage, he’s still busy. He looks up at you and grins, rolling his eyes due to the boring conversation on the phone.

“Come back later” He mouths.

You nod in agreement and close his door quietly. You walk back to your desk and bring up some more files to edit.

You can’t leave the warehouse before you ask for that raise. No matter how afraid you might be or how much you want to avoid Brett due to your crush, you have to talk to him if you want to keep this job. Everything you’ve worked for, moving away from your parents, having your own place, working at a dream job, all depends on this. You guess you just got to wait it out.

A couple more hours pass before Brett appears from his office, clearly annoyed. You don’t know what he was talking about or who he was talking with but you could see the frustration written across his face. You approach him, but he waves you away, walking towards the couch to make a couple gaming videos. At this point, you’ve become frustrated yourself, having to constantly psych yourself up to talk to him and how Brett is too busy to talk to you. He might be super attractive and take your breath away but if you want to keep seeing his dumb beautiful face you need that raise.

After the guys finish recording the video you rush over to try and get Brett’s attention, but once again, he waves you off, visibly exhausted. He returns to his office and shuts the blinds so no one can see in. At this point, you’re sick and tired of having to wait and being ignored; if you were going to ask for a raise it has to be now.

You quickly get up from your desk and rush over to Brett’s office before your courage runs out. Brett looks up from his computer as you shut the door, obviously busy.

“Brett I know you’re super busy and I but I really need to ask you something and if I don’t ask you now I won’t be able to ask you later so if you could just give me a sec-“

“Woah Y/N, I’m going to need you to breathe and repeat everything you said a lot slower” Brett laughs as you blush.

“Ok” You take a deep breath, “I know Cow Chop is basically in the shitter because of ad-pocalypse but my rent just went up unexpectedly and I wish I could get another job or something to pay for it but I can’t, so I was wondering if I would be able to get a raise”.

Brett stares at you. It’s weird. It’s not like a surprised or angry stare, but like he’s studying you. Maybe he’s trying to make a decision or the best way to say now. You don’t like the awkward silence so you decide to continue spewing words.

“I completely understand if I can’t because of everything that’s going on and how strapped for cash we are, but I don’t have that many other options. I could sell my car or like give away my cat but that won’t work in the long run and I really don’t want to move back home. I could work extra hours and do a bunch of stuff to make up for it”.

At this point, you’re out of breath from rapidly speaking and the adrenaline that’s pumping through your veins. All you want to do is run away and never face Brett again. He probably thinks you’re dumb, right? Oh god, what if you get fired instead?

You’re mind is speeding so fast through possible outcomes that you don’t notice Brett walk over to you. He’s inches from your face, his brown eyes staring with desire. You feel his hot breath against you skin and his hands placed on you cheeks. Before you can say anything his lips are pressed against yours. His beard scratches your face but you don’t care. All the stress of asking for a raise has disappeared as Brett caresses your cheek with his thumb, melting you mind.

After what seems like forever, you separate from each other, your cheeks burning red while Brett grins.

“Sure thing, Y/N” Brett sits back down at your desk, leaving you standing, flustered.

“O-oh, okay” You stammer.

“If you need anything at all, don’t be afraid to come back” he winks.

You smile back at him, “Thanks Brett, for…everything”.

As you open the door to his office a new feeling of confidence washes over you. Before you exit you turn around.

“Perhaps you’ll take me out one day - or do I have to make an appointment?”

Brett lifts and eyebrow, surprised by your boldness. You chuckle and leave, closing the door behind you. For now, you won’t be homeless, and in the future, possibly not boyfriendless either.


End file.
